


if you let me

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: None of the wonders of the world could even hold a candle to the sight of Steve Rogers—all broad fucking shoulders, thick chords of tensed muscle, powerful movements—wide eyed and begging.kinktober day 4: begging





	if you let me

**Author's Note:**

> do the titles of these things even matter? please enjoy!

Tony has seen a lot of beautiful things in his life; he’d been to 6 continents long before he became Iron Man, he’s familiar with all 7 wonders of the world, and has seen two of them more than once. However, none of them could ever hold a candle to the sight of Steve Rogers—all broad fucking shoulders, thick chords of tensed muscle, powerful movements—wide eyed and begging.

Tony grins wolfishly, “Oh honey…don’t you wet the pallet?” his hands rest on the strong thighs on either side of his waist, “I could swallow you fucking whole.”

“_Tony_,” Steve whines. His pretty blue eyes squeezed shut for a few moments, framed by long wet lashes. He has one hand in his hair, flexing a huge bicep as if striking a pose, and the other frets over his hips and thighs as he tries to avoid touching his drooling red cock. The ring at its base glints in the low lights of their room.

“What’s up, sugar?” Tony asks innocently, and gets nothing in answer but a few pitiful whines and pants, “You’re gonna have to speak up, my treat,” he goads, pinching the skin of Steve’s thigh between his fingers and twisting meanly. Steve cries out, a shrill gasp that’s obviously shocked itself out of him. He flushes a deep red (nearly the same color as his dick) in embarrassment, but moans when Tony soothes over the spot. “What do you want, babycakes? I’ll give it to you, I’ll make sure you get what you want Steve,” Tony promises.

Steve squeezes his eyes shut again, grinds his hips in a nasty circle that rubs the fat head of Tony’s cock right up against his prostate. His hole clenches immediately, hot and wet and so fucking tight that Tony’s seeing stars for a moment. Steve is so perfect like this, so utterly irresistible. Tony wants to flip him onto his back and have his way with him, fuck him until he’s crying and shaking away from the over stimulation; Tony wants him just like this though, writhing on his cock, thighs trembling from the strain of keeping himself upright, hips gyrating as he rides Tony’s dick. There aren’t enough hours in the day for Tony to do everything he wants with Steve’s body.

“Please,” Steve sobs, hips twitching, cock bouncing, “Please Tony, I need it.”

“Need what, dollface?” he teases. Steve blushes harder and moans at the pet name. He gets off on it like no one else Tony has ever been with, all the sweet little endearments. He loves being Tony’s anything, he loves belonging to Tony.

“Tony, Tony please—it feels so good, you feel so good Tony—lemme come, please,” Steve starts to beg. He still hasn’t figured out what to do with his hands; he knows he isn’t allowed to touch his cock and that’s the only thing he’d even think of doing, so he’s tugging at his hair and his perfect dusty rose nipples and clenching his fists and trying his best to be good. Tony reaches up and wipes a little bit of drool from the corner of Steve’s mouth, rubs the wetness around his areola and watches as Steve shudders and folds in on himself.

“You wanna come? Oh, you poor thing,” Tony tsks regretfully. He knows he’s being cruel but Steve loves it and Tony loves seeing Steve like this. His eyes have gone foggy, he’s barely tracking movement as it is, and he can’t seem to keep any sort of rhythm as he works Tony’s cock against that spot inside of him. He’s mindless with pleasure, shameless in his need and willing to give everything up just for Tony. It makes his heart race and his fucking dick throb just thinking about it. Tony could ruin Steve right now, could pick Captain America apart like a goddamn thread. Tony’s no saint, all that power has definitely gone to his head.

“Fuck, fuck, yes I do! I want it so bad Tony, please lemme—c’mon I’ve been so good—just please, I wanna come! Tony, sir, sir please, let me come for you, let me show you how good you make me feel—I want you to see what you do to me,” and he’s babbling, pawing at Tony’s chest now, rocking back on the dick in his ass like he thinks Tony is actually going to take the cock ring off and let him have his release. It’s cute so Tony gives him some assistance, planting his feet and fucking up into the delectable, hot vice of Steve’s hole.

“Oh I can tell slugger, I know how badly you want it. Keep telling me though baby, I like you all strung out like this.”

“_Tony_, _sir_, it hurts, I need to come,” Steve tries to plead his case, “I want it! You said you’d give me what I want sir—I’m so close and I want it sir—I know you wanna see me sir, I know you like the way I look, split open on your cock like this. You wanna see me come all over myself? Clean it up? I can—I can do anything you want sir, just please—oh my _fucking_ goodness,” he sobs, slamming himself down and groaning like he’s taken a punch, “Let me come sir, I’m begging.”

**Author's Note:**

> you guys know the drill: @starkbrncs on twitter and nataliabarncs on tumblr.


End file.
